neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Tritannus (Winx)
Tritannus of the Infinite Ocean |class = Triton |gender = 1 |affiliation = Trix (formerly) |power = |weapon = Trident |origin = Andros |family = Neptune and Ligea (parents, estranged) Nereus and Tressa (siblings, estranged) Aisha (cousin, estranged) Aisha (uncle, estranged) Niobe (aunt, estranged) |relationship = Icy (ex-girlfriend) |cartoon = The Spill |comic = #105: The Jaws of the Abyss |lcartoon = The Mystery of the Abyss |lcomic = #110: The Magical Valley of Linphea |italian = Alberto Bognanni |nick = Adam Wylie |dbro = Paul St. Peter |gallery = Yes}} Emperor Tritannus is the of the Infinite Ocean, as well as the main of Season 5 who was once a normal Triton. He is the son of King Neptune and Queen Ligea, and the brother of Crown Prince Nereus and Princess Tressa. Appearance |-|Triton= He looks almost identical to his twin brother, having long hair, fair skin, a muscular body and a long snake-like tail. He he has yellow eyes, a green dorsal fin, scales, and dark purple hair. He wears a red crested gem and an arm bracelet on both his forearms. He has a symbol on his head composed of lines and dots. This symbol was the reason why Aisha recognized him in his monster form. Tritannus transforms into his monster form by feeding off pollutants like oil and trash. Tritannus Civilian - Ep501.jpg Tritri.png|Tritannus's 3D triton form. |-|Monster= In his monster form, he is larger than in his Triton form. His upper body has a reptilian appearance with red eyes, purple lips, and green skin. His tail grows larger and he loses some hair. His teeth become very sharp. Tritannus_transform.png|Tritannus turning in his monster form. Tritannus Monster - Ep513.jpg|Tritannus' 3D monster form. Personality He is shown to be extremely envious of his brother Nereus, whom their father chose to be the crown prince, and the citizens of Andros, who liked Nereus more than him. In jail, he met the Trix and became good friends with Icy. Both of them seemed to understand each other, and developed a romantic interest in one another. Not to mention, Icy seems to be the only one so far whom Tritannus genuinely cares for. Tritannus is also willing to do anything to help Icy, and she would do the same. Aisha described him as a "psycho". He is very obsessed with his thirst for revenge against his family. His thirst for revenge is so strong that he was even willing to turn his own family into mutant monsters who serve him. He also lacks remorse, stating his only regret is not destroying his family when he had his chance. He is extremely cruel, since he turned his own family into mutants, and used Ligea and Nereus, who were turned into mutants, to attack Neptune and Tressa before turning them into mutants as well. He even used his mutated family as a shield against the Winx, telling them that they will have to destroy his, and Aisha's, family before destroying him in their first battle in the Infinite Ocean. He appears to be somewhat naive toward Icy and is easily angered. He enjoyed absorbing toxins as they sustained his monster form. When he decided to become even more powerful, he became obsessed with finding more oil and toxic chemicals. Series Season 5 In "The Spill," Tritannus is introduced as the cousin of Aisha and as the son of King Neptune and Queen Ligea as well as the brother of Tressa and Nereus. His father was going to choose Nereus to become the crown prince and the future king. Tritannus, who was absent from the coronation, "having made his choice" according to his father, tried to assassinate his brother during the ceremony, but was defeated by his father who sent him to the Prison of Andros. While he was in prison, he met the Trix who were also in captivity. In "The Rise of Tritannus," an explosion occurred near Gardenia that caused an oil spill which reached the cell of Tritannus, turning him into a gigantic mutant monster and he, together with the Trix, escaped from prison and stole the powers of the Selkies of Andros and of Earth, vowing to hunt down all the gatekeepers and to steal the powers of each of them so as to be able to enter the Infinite Ocean. He then restored the powers of the Trix, which had been taken from them, but when he used up all the pollution he absorbed in restoring their powers, he lost his monster form and the powers he obtained from it. He then went to Gardenia to absorb more toxins to become stronger and regain his monster form. The Trix then sensed magic and found out that the Winx had brought magic back to Earth. Tritannus ordered his mutants to destroy the Winx. The Winx defeated the mutants and followed them, resulting in Bloom, Stella, and Musa facing the Trix in an aerial battle above the sea, and Aisha, Flora, and Tecna facing Tritannus and his minions in an underwater battle, with Aisha fighting her cousin face-to-face. In "Return to Alfea," after Icy told Tritannus they did not have enough power to defeat the Winx, Tritannus enhances the Trix' powers. In " The Sirenix Book," Tritannus learned from Icy that the Winx were searching for Sirenix. He went along with his minions to his former home to learn more about Sirenix when he ran into his brother Nereus and his mother Ligea. Nereus tries to convince his brother that he was once a good person, but Tritannus transformed him into a mutant. He then forced his mother to disclose to him all she knew about Sirenix after threatening to kill his brother. When his mother did not completely satisfy Tritannus' thirst for information, only telling him that the last person to hold it was a fairy called "Daphne", he transforms her into a mutant as well. He later contacted Icy, telling her about his plan to hunt down Daphne, and she tells Tritannus where they can find Daphne. In " The Power of Harmonix," he is seen polluting the Labyrinth of the Abysses in the waters of Andros. In "The Shimmering Shells," Tritannus enters the Ocean Gate of Solaria by absorbing Illiris's powers. When he mutated a jellyfish, he returned to his original form, as he ran out of toxic pollution. He then returned to Earth in order to get more pollution. The Trix, with the power of Darcy, who had already arrived on Earth per Tritannus' request, hypnotized the workers and ordered them to drop oil cans into the water so that Tritannus could absorb it. When that amount of pollution did not fully satisfy Tritannus, Icy ordered one of them to open a pipe which released a huge amount of oil that into the ocean that Tritannus absorbed, which restored him to his full power. Satisfied, he returned to Andros. In "Secret of the Ruby Reef," Tritannus reaches his father's palace and contacts Icy, telling her that he is going to invade the it. He succeeds in mutating King Neptune, his guards, and Tressa into mutants and takes Nissa's powers, which granted him the power to enter Magix' oceans. He also absorbed the power of King Neptune's Sword, which made him even stronger, giving him the ability to see the Royal Family of Andros wherever they may be. Upon seeing Aisha in Melody on the Sirenix Quest, he travels to Melody by taking Sonna's powers and tries to turn Aisha into a monster, but turns Musa into one instead as she jumped in front of his spell. He then travels to Lake Roccaluce and kidnaps Daphne in order to learn more about Sirenix. In "The Gem of Empathy," Tritannus travels to Zenith by absorbing the Gatekeeper Lithia's powers and turns the guards of Data Bridge Castle into mutants. In "Trix Tricks", Tritannus is seen with the Trix interrogating Daphne, and orders the Trix to annihlate Bloom in order to get Daphne to talk. Tritannus absorbs Desiryee's the Gatekeeper of Linphea's Oceans, powers, entering the oceans of Linphea, and poisons the Flower of the Depths. In "Test of Courage," Tritannus still tries to force Daphne into talking, unsuccessfully. Icy then remembers that it is the day of Domino's renewal ceremony and that Daphne's parents, Oritel and Marion, would be easy targets there. Daphne is shocked and Tritannus sends the Trix to imprison them while he goes to hunt down Serena, the Domino Gatekeeper, and the last Selkie he needs to enter the Infinite Ocean. He goes to Domino and absorbs Serena's powers. He also made a trip to the Yellow Reef of Domino to poison its corals. Upon Tritannus showing Daphne that Icy had frozen Oritel and Marion, he gets Daphne to tell him the secret of Sirenix. In "Sirenix," upon learning from Daphne that her Sirenix powers are bound to the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce, Tritannus goes to Lake Roccaluce and weakens the source so to be able to strip Daphne of her Sirenix. Weakening the Source of Sirenix causes the lake to dry up. He leaves an oil monster to guard the underwater cave and tries to return to the Trix and Daphne, but the selkies stop him and they engage in battle, which Bloom, Stella, and Aisha soon take part in. Bloom demands to know where Daphne is being held captive, but she is then forced to leave Tritannus and save the lake, allowing Tritannus to flee. Back at his hideout, Tritannus absorbs Daphne's Sirenix, which he then enchants part of with his pollution and gives it to the Trix. Tritannus enters the Infinite Ocean along with the Trix, mutants, and the captive Daphne. There, he vows to destroy the Winx for good. In "The Emperor's Throne," Tritannus tries to activate the Emperor's Throne, but is unable to do so and tries to damage the Throne with his trident, but it attacks him and drains him of his powers, and he has to refuel on Earth, using the toxins from a garbage island. The Winx, investigating the garbage island, find Tritannus and the Trix who fled to the Infinite Ocean. After a short fight with the Winx, Tritannus shows his mutated family and tells the Winx that in order to destroy him they will have to destroy his, and Aisha's, family as well. He then swims away with the Trix and his mutated family. In "The Pillar of Light," upon learning that a leg of the Throne is broken, Tritannus comes up with the idea to steal the seals from the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean to replace the leg. After stealing the seal from the Pillar of Light, the entire Magic Dimension grows dim due to a solar eclipse onset by the Pillar's destabilization. Stella becomes worried, for without the energy of the sun, her father, King Radius, would die. After a brief visit to Solaria, the Winx confront the Trix and Tritannus in the Infinite Ocean in an attempt to restore the Pillar of Light. Upon Icy taking a hit for Tritannus, he becomes angered and promises the Winx he would get them back for hurting her. In "The Eclipse," Tritannus vows that he will not let anyone hurt Icy again, by bringing the entire Magic Dimension down one pillar at a time. In the "Faraway Reflections," Tritannus and Icy talk about their dream to rule the Infinite Ocean together as Emperor and Empress, respectively. After placing the seal from the Pillar of Light onto the Throne, it shocks him, reverting him into his Triton form, forcing him to refuel on Earth, where people are cleaning up the garbage island. Tritannus refuels and creates a garbage monster to attack the people, who are saved due to the intervention of the Winx. The Selkies of Earth try to stop Tritannus from entering the Infinite Ocean, only to be subdued by a spell he casts on them. The Selkies are freed by the Winx as Tritannus and the Trix escape. In "The Devourer," Tritannus possesses a Devourer that was attacking Icy. He commands it to attack the Selkies and flees with the Trix to the Pillar of Balance to steal the seal. In "The Singing Whales," Tritannus steals the seal from the Pillar of Balance, throwing the entire Magic Dimension into chaos. The Winx ambush Tritannus but Darcy and Stormy, who left Tritannus and Icy earlier, had arrived in the Infinite Ocean with the newly possessed Singing Whales of Melody. In "The Problems of Love," thanks to the distraction set by Darcy and Stormy, Tritannus escapes once again with a seal from the Pillar of Balance. Tritannus' powers are once again weakened by the Emperor's Throne after placing the second seal. In "Listen to Your Heart," Tritannus and the Trix head to the Pillar of Control. Upon arriving to the Pillar, Tritannus becomes enraged, seeing as the Winx had destroyed the seal he was after. In a fit of anger. Tritannus stabs the Pillar, sending the Magic Dimension into chaos once again. In "The Shark's Eye," Tritannus thinks that Politea, Daphne's old friend who was also a Sirenix fairy, holds enough power to activate the Emperor's Throne. He sends Icy to strip Politea of her powers, but she fails because Darcy and Stormy got to Politea's Lair before Icy and absorbed all of her powers. In "Saving Paradise Bay," Trittanus attacks Earth again, using a factory to create polluted rain. He gets a lot more powerful, but the Specialists, Zenith's Techno Droids, and Tritons attack him, forcing him to return to the Emperor's Throne. In "Battle for the Infinite Ocean," Trittanus sends his mutants to attack the Pillar of Light to draw the Winx out. Once the Winx arrive, Tressa uses the Breath of the Ocean to summon all the Selkies of the Magic Dimension to fight Tritannus' mutant army. Tritannus fights with Nereus and manages to fatally wound him, but Aisha ambushes him and Icy with a pile of rocks and restores Nereus with her Sirenix wish. Tritannus recovers and captures Aisha. In lieu of a third seal, he needed the power a fairy who had mastered Sirenix to power the Emperor's Throne: Aisha. Bloom and Nereus go after him, but Tritannus swims away too quickly. He places Aisha in the cell under the Throne with Daphne and finally takes control of the Emperor's Throne, powering himself up. However, the power of the Throne possesses him and attempts to attack Icy, who is protected by Darcy and Stormy who came in at the last minute. Icy breaks up with Tritannus, and after a failed attempt at defeating Tritannus, the Trix are cast from the Infinite Ocean. Bloom and Nereus finally catch up with Tritannus and began fighting. In "The End of Tritannus," Nereus manages to throw Tritannus' trident away from him and Bloom destroys it, causing Tritannus to lose the power given to him by the Emperor's Throne, reverting him to his Triton form. All of his mutants turn back to normal as well and the flood he sent to Andros reverts. Tritannus is brought to Andros for his trial, and as punishment for his crimes against the entire Magic Dimension is banished to Oblivion. The Winx watch as Tritannus enters the underwater portal to Oblivion. Movies The Mystery of the Abyss Politea and the Trix free Tritannus from Oblivion so that they can get the Pearl of the Deep because only the Emperor of the Infinite Ocean (Tritannus) can touch it. In the end, Tritannus is betrayed by the Trix and defeated by Politea, who controlled him. After the defeat of Politea, Tritannus is once again banished to Oblivion. However he is back in the Infinite Ocean wearing sunglasses and sing. Comics Season 5 Tritannus makes his debut in Issue 105: The Jaws of the Abyss swimming through the depths of Andros' oceans with the Trix. As Stormy and Darcy grow impatient with not knowing what they are swimming around for, Icy reveals to her sisters that they are nearing the infamous Bermuda Triangle, where they plan to find piles upon piles of chemical waste for Tritannus to absorb. The group eventually comes across the Ocean Gate leading into Earth's oceans and Tritannus activates it with the power he stole from the Selkies. When he and the Trix cross over, they find themselves right outside the Selkie Village. Though the four of them remain unaware of where they have arrived and continue swimming, Phylla catches sight of them and notifies the Warrior Selkies so that she may lead them into battle. Eventually, Tritannus and the Trix arrive at the heart of the Bermuda Triangle and Tritannus quickly begins absorbing all the pollution from a nearby sunken ship until the Selkie Army reveals themselves as they make their attack. Though the Trix are caught off-guard, Tritannus remains self-assured as he claims that they have a "secret weapon hidden up their sleeve." In fact, right after he makes this claim, large spikes sprout from the seafloor below them while Tritannus and the Trix combat the Selkie Army. The battle between both groups rages on until the Winx arrive on the scene after being led there by deafening roars. The seafloor eventually crumbles beneath the Selkies and Tritannus, leaving them to be swallowed up into the newly-formed crevice. *Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea Games |-|Winx Club: Winx Sirenix Power= |-|Winx Club: Mystery of the Abyss= Magical Abilities Like King Neptune, Nereus, and Tressa, he is experienced in physical combat. His weapon is a trident. With his trident, he is able to cast magic blasts, and hold his own against his athletic cousin, Aisha as well as only being partially phased from her kicking him in the face. He has the ability to drain toxic pollution in order to gain magical powers and a monster form. He is able to absorb the power of Selkies, which allows him to open and close the Ocean Gates of various realms in the magic dimension. However, he can only use so much of his monster power before being changed back to a Triton and has to look for more toxins to change again. He is much more powerful in his monster form, gaining the ability to cast basic spells alone (like telekinesis) and gaining a certain resistance to magic. His magic blasts with the trident are much more destructive and carry the power to mutate anyone they hit, the most prominent example is turning mermaids and tritons into sickly eel like tritons, but he has also been seen turning Musa into a manatee(along with granting her the ability to shoot destructive energy spheres from her fins), and a jellyfish, granting it the ability to turn other beings into stone. Tritannus is capable of controlling various type of pollution, usually oil as it was embedded with magic granting him his abilities. He often opts to use the oil as magical blasts, but to the poisonous nature of the fumes anyone who comes into contact with them start to have hallucinations(The Shimmering Shells). He is seen creating monsters out of garbage, summon his mutant army, boost the powers of other magical creatures, and create traps to restrain foes. Trivia *Tritannus appears to have been inspired by: **''Triton'' is a God of Greek Mythology who is the son of Poseidon, the God of the (whose Roman equivalent is named Neptune), and his wife Amphitrite, the Nereid sea nymph and daughter of the Sea God Nereus. Triton is depicted as being half- half-fish, the tritons are his descendants and, like him, are also half-human half-fish. One of Amphitrite's 49 sisters is named Galatea. Like his father Poseidon, Triton also has a trident as . **Tritannus' name might have been inspired by: ***The Titans, a race of primeval deities in Greek Mythology who are said to be immortal giants and who once used to rule the world until the God Zeus defeated them and proclaimed himself and his brothers and sisters as the new rulers of the world. ***Or by Titannus, a fictional character from of the shape-shifting species called the Skrulls from Marvel Comics. After he underwent an experiment which gave him enhanced strength and healing factor, Titannus went on a rampage on his planet and later on other planets, eventually attacking Earth until he was confronted by the superhero team known as the Defenders. *He is the first evil prince in the series. *His ability to draw power from waste is similar to how Valtor drained the powers of magical treasures and how Ogron drained fairy magic. *Tritannus is similar to Valtor in the sense that they: **Both made sea creatures into their evil minions. **Both escaped with the Trix from prison. **Both gave the Trix a new form. **Icy fell in love with both of them. **Both are somehow related to a Winx. **Both first appeared in the series on Andros. **Both transformed into monsters. *Aisha is the first Winx Club fairy to hurt Tritannus in hand-to-hand combat. She did this by kicking him in the chin. *According to King Oritek and Queen Marion, Tritannus is the greatest and most threat to the Magic Dimension since the three Ancient Witches. *He is the second person to double-cross the Trix, the first being Darkar. *Tritannus is the only male main villain confirmed to survive, as he is banished to Oblivion. Darkar, Valtor, and Duman unambiguously perished, and it is unclear whether Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos survived their fall. *Both he and Selina are tied with only having two appearances within the Winx Club Comic Series. The only other villains with a smaller amount of appearances are Darkar and Valtor with one, though, the two of them are at least mentioned in multiple issues outside that one appearance. **Tritannus is also never depicted in his merman form in the comics. Category:Winx Villains Category:Winx Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Males Category:Winx Underwater Characters Category:Andros Category:Natural Merpeople Category:Current Merpeople Category:Tritons Category:Merpeople Category:Tritannus Category:Aisha Category:Royalty Category:Icy Category:Underwater Category:Beasts Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Games Category:Princes Category:Sirenix Category:Emperors Category:Infinite Ocean Category:Power Extractors Category:Power Augmentators Category:Power Absorbers Category:Power Bestowers Category:Individuals by power bestowal Category:Criminals Category:Individuals by power stripping Category:Banished individuals Category:Banishers Category:Bullies Category:Possessed individuals Category:Transformed individuals Category:Mesmerists Category:Adults Category:Yellow-eyed individuals Category:Red-eyed individuals Category:Convicts Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Boyfriends Category:Ex-Boyfriends Category:Brothers Category:Oblivion convicts Category:Oblivion escapees Category:Disowned individuals